Campaign Turn
During a Campaign each Player begins their Campaign Turn, this is divided into several Phases, each Player deals with their Phases in turn based on their Leaders Skill, with the Character who has the Highest Skill taking their turn first (If two or more Leader Characters have the same skill then each Player rolls a D6 to determine who goes first), this Player then completes their Start Phase, then each other Player in Skill (Or Die result) order completes their Start Phase. Then the first Player deals with their Contract Sequence, declaring attacks, until each Player has declared their attack (If Any). If any Player declared an Attack then starting with the Player with the Highest Leader Skill (or die result) each Attack is played out as an Engagement until all attacks have been resolved, and the next Campaign Phase begins, and so on until the end of the Campaign Turn. The Campaign Turn is typically considered to be a Week of time, and as each Campaign Turn passes each Player should record how many Turns they have played in for their Force, this effectively allows the Players to know how much time has passed, and if whole years are going by during the Campaign. Campaign Phases The Campaign Turn is divided into a number of Phases that each deal with a different part of the Games activity, each Phase must be played by every Force in the Campaign before a new Campaign Turn can begin. Start Phase At the beginning of each Campaign Turn is the Start Phase, in this Phase each Player organizes their Force, this is done by following the sequence below for each Player until every Players Force has completed the Phase. 1. Each Player determines which Characters they have available for the Campaign Turn, this is done by determining if any Characters are still suffering the effects of Critical Hits or have begun a Downtime Action that takes more than 1 Downtime Phase to complete, if a Character falls into either of their categories they are unavailable. New Characters can be purchased and become available in the Start Phase. 2. Each Vehicle in the Players Force is also assessed in this manner, if the Vehicle is suffering no Critical Hits, and has a Chassis, Engine, and Drive System, becomes available to use in the Turn, otherwise they are not available this Turn. 3. The Players Territory generates its Income in Cash that is added to the Forces available funds. But Players may not spend Cash in this Phase. 4. The Player ends their Start Phase and the next Player begins theirs, unless there are no more Players in which case the Phase ends and the Contract Phase begins. Contract Phase When the Contract Phase begins each Player in order may declare a Contract Action, these can be any one of the following Actions, but Players may not Declare Combination Actions in the Campaign Turn, instead they must declare a single Action for the Contract Phase. Attack: When a Player chooses to Attack another Players Territory they are declaring an Engagement and the Player should also decide what sort of Engagement they wish to Declare and select a Time of Day to make the attack, this is then dealt with as described under Engagements. Any Character or Vehicle that takes part in the Attack is not available for any Defense Engagements the Player must play. Shakedown: Forces with few funds remaining may instead Choose to Shakedown their Territory for additional Cash, this is done by sending out their Characters to harass locals, Bid for Contracts, or Preaching on the Streets to gather extra funds for their Force, this allows the Player to gain their Territories Income again in Cash but causes a D6 Roll, if the result is a 1 then the Territory has become less populous and the Territory loses 1 Population as a result of the Shakedown, any other result causes no loss. Fortify: Instead of Attacking or Shaking Down their Territory the Force can Choose to keep their Forces close to home for protecting their Territory (Players who have already has an Attack declared against them would be wise to use this Action), this means they stay put and focus on defending their Territory, this grants the Force a +1 to their Approach Roll for any attack against their territory. Downtime Phase After the Contract Phase has been resolved each Player can Declare Downtime Actions for their Force, this represents any activity the Force gets up to while they are not actively dealing with their or others Territories. Each Character that Player Controls can declare a Downtime Action and Resolve it during this Phase. Recovery: Injured (Suffering the Effects of a Critical Hit) Characters cannot perform any other Action than a Recovery Action during this Phase, but Characters who are down Wounds but suffering no Critical Hits can also declare this Action. a Character that declares a Recovery Action spends their Downtime healing and getting treatment, Characters restore all lost Wounds during their Downtime and may be healed of Critical Hits by following the Recovery Rules. Publicity: Characters with any Kudos greater than 0 can hit the Streets to use their Publicity, this allows the Character to Spend Kudos on their Territory or to make Media Rolls to Gain resources and fame. Characters that spend their time in the Limelight, Terrorising Locals, or Preaching to the masses roll a D6, on the result of a 1 they have a Publicity mishap and lose -1 Kudos, on the result of a 6 they really hit the hearts of the public and gain +1 Kudos, any other result causes no change to the Characters Kudos. Shopping: Any Character that Spends their time Shopping can head into the City, Black Market, or Scrap Yard and gather new Equipment, Parts, and Vehicles. if at least 1 Character in the Players Force declares a Shopping Action then the Force can Spend Cash on new Vehicles, Equipment, and other resources during their Downtime. Repair: If a Character has access to a Tool Kit or Garage can spend time to Repair Critical Hits or Damage suffered by a Vehicle, if this is done the Character can Restore all lost Damage to a Vehicle and can make a Repair roll to remove Critical Hit Effects from a single Vehicle. This should be done following the Recovery Rules. End Phase At the End of the Campaign Turn each Player should take the time to ensure their Character, Vehicle, and Territory Record Sheets are up to date and deal with any Changes to their Force before a new Turn begins. See Also Campaign Games Turn Sequence Main Rules Index